


One Plus One Equals Three

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [5]
Category: American Assassin (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality self-cest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Begging, CIA Mitch Rapp, Choking, Creampie, Dimension Travel, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mitch Rapp has a big dick, Mitch is a little shit, Oral Sex, Parent Lydia Martin, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Period Sex, Periods, Self-cest, Sex Rituals, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stiles and Lydia's Children, Stydia, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Vaginal Sex, Witches, married stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Lydia shouldn't have to deal with this, wasn't she currently dealing with enough with the intense cramps punishing her body for not being pregnant. Why is she now staring at two versions of her husband eating sandwiches in the kitchen at 1 am.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski/Mitch Rapp, Mitch Rapp/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	One Plus One Equals Three

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Mentions of Blood (Period Blood). Stiles and Lydia are slightly coerced into the participating in a sex ritual however they do consent, it's just a bit dubious. Mitch also very clearly manipulates Stiles.
> 
> This story takes place after my day 4 story, you don't need to read it to understand this one but it does explain a few story elements.
> 
> This is day 5 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Threesome, Begging and Period Sex. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia groans as she makes her way downstairs to grab some pain meds, her period cramps were currently assaulting her body as if they were punishing her for not having a baby in her belly. ‘God I shouldn't be punished for not being knocked up. Not being pregnant is supposed to be a good thing, not something to be punished for!’ The banshee thinks bitterly, cursing biology for the state that she's in and wishing her husband hadn't been called in for some emergency at work, his presence somehow always able to make her periods less miserable. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs Lydia notices a light coming from the kitchen, a soft shuffling sound coming from the room that put the banshee on edge. ‘Great now I have to deal with robbers too.’ Lydia thinks as she slowly makes her way to the hallway closet to grab Stiles’ bat, seriously cursing her life right now, before she stealthily makes her way towards the kitchen, grip tightening as she starts to lean around the corner to catch a peak of the moron who broke into their home. 

"Dude don't hog the peanut butter! Pass it over!” 

The tension leaves Lydia’s body immediately upon hearing her husband's whispered shout, briefly wondering who Stiles was talking to as she rounds the corner, instantly freezing at the sight before her. 

“Stiles what the fuck is going on here?” 

“Ok Lydia don't be mad I swear this isn't my fault.” 

Lydia scoffs levelling an unimpressed look at her husband who is desperately trying to figure out how to explain the situation. Turning her gaze from her floundering husband Lydia stares the eerily identical man to Stiles currently sitting at their kitchen table with a bored expression on his face eating a PB&J sandwich. The man, whose only differences separating him from her husband are his hard, cold eyes, expressionless face and long hair, glances at her briefly before turning back to his sandwich, uncaring of the glare levelled against him. 

"And you are?” 

Lydia asks with a raised eyebrow, arms crossing over her chest, feeling the need to hide herself from this familiar stranger, mildly unnerved by his presence. 

“Mitch.” 

Realizing she wasn't getting anything else out of Stiles’ grumpy doppelgänger the banshee turns her gaze back to her nervous husband, brow raised, eyes narrowing in annoyance. ‘I seriously shouldn't have to be dealing with this kind of crap.’ Lydia thinks as another painful cramp hits her hard, reminding her why she was even awake at 1 in the morning in the first place. Making her way over to the medicine cabinet, Lydia pops two Advils before setting up the electric kettle realizing she is going to need some calming tea to deal with whatever mess her husband had found himself in. 

“Explain, now.” 

Despite the two Advils she had taken 30 minutes earlier Lydia had a headache. Once she had settled at the kitchen table with a cup of strawberry camomile tea Stiles launched into a rambling tale about how his team had been called to deal with a witch who had been caught harnessing the Nemeton's power in order to rip open a portal to an alternate dimension, the same dimension Mitch had come from, in order to find her sister, who had accidentally slipped into said dimension during the winter solstice. The same sister who Mitch’s own team in the CIA had been tracking down after reports of a wild woman screaming about the world being wrong and wanting to go home had come in. 

“So how exactly did Mitch end up here instead of the sister?” 

“That would be that moron Daniels fault. I told him to let me talk to the witch as the second of Scott’s pack first before we act as FBI agents but nooooo that pompous jerk couldn't handle letting me take the lead and stormed into the Nemeton's clearing, scaring the poor woman out of her mind.” 

“Stiles that still doesn't answer my question.” 

“Babe I was getting to that I swear. So, as I was saying…” 

“The witch accidentally threw him towards the portal while defending herself, he touched it and instead of bringing her sister here it dragged me here because of something about us being the same person just in different realities or whatever the hell that means.” 

Mitch said cutting off his hyperactive look-alike, having had just about enough of the guy’s rambling for one night. The CIA operative was thoroughly fed up with the whole ordeal, especially after his own dealings with that Daniels guy and guessing by the look on Stiles’ wife’s face she was as well. Lydia had been taken back when Mitch had started speaking, not expecting the quiet man to talk since he had mostly been communicating with grunts and head movements since she had entered the kitchen. As much as she loved Stiles there was only so much of his rambling that she could handle at almost 2 in the morning and had appreciated Mitch’s straight to the point answer. 

"Alright that answers how Mitch got here but why is he here in our house?” 

“Well my boss figured it would be the best place for him since we look alike and it would draw too much attention if someone had seen him staying anywhere else, especially considering how fast gossip spreads in this town.” 

The reasoning makes a lot of sense, especially considering how nosy the older ladies of Beacon Hills were, the sheriff once joked that he should just give the group their own police task force with how often their tips had helped the sheriff’s department solve minor crimes around town. ‘God I can't even imagine what rumours would get around if one of them had seen Mitch stay in a motel.’ Lydia thinks, remembering the time the Mrs. Sappirio down the street had thought Stiles had been cheating on her with a man, said man had just been her under a very inconvenient spell, during that incident they had with a coven of witches a few years back. Nodding at her husband Lydia states that it's time for bed and instructs Stiles to give Mitch some clothes and show him to the guest bedroom before she grabs her tea and heads back to bed. 

“Alright you heard the boss lady, it's time for bed my clone brother.” 

“Don't call me that.” 

Mitch grumbles as he follows after the other guy, wishing, not for the first time tonight, that he had told Hurley to fuck off instead of joining the old spook on this assignment, resolving to punch the older man in the face once he makes it back home. 

The next morning Mitch had found himself jumping out of bed, gun drawn and ready after he had been rudely woken up by a high pitch screaming. Carefully making his way out of the room, the assassin follows the sound, unease settling in his gut as a second, high pitch cry joins the first. Pushing open the door as he finds the source of the noise, gun ready to defend himself, his other self and his other self’s wife, Mitch is greeted by a sight of Stiles judging two crying identical toddlers, and for the first time in his life the CIA operative has no idea what to do. Disarming the gun, the assassin slips in it the back of his pants as Stiles turns towards him, jumping at his sudden appearance before grinning wildly, crossing the room to place one of the crying girls into his arms. 

“Oh, perfect timing man. Here hold Allison while I change Claudia, just watch out for her hands she likes to pull on hair.” 

Stiles says completely at ease, as if handing his sobbing kid to the alternate reality version of himself is a totally normal thing to do, before he turns to plop the other crying child on a changing table, making funny faces to smooth the girl. Mitch stares at his counterpart, completely shocked the other man trusted him enough to handle his kid, who had immediately stopped crying the moment she had been deposited into his arms instead staring curiously between the two men as if trying to figure out why there are suddenly two versions of her dad. Still staring at the relaxed man, Mitch fails to notice little Allison’s hand reaching up into his hair before he yelps as the small girl has captured a bunch of his hair in her tight grip, pulling harshly as she giggles. 

"I warned you man, Ali has a killer grip.” 

Stiles remarks, enjoying seeing the stoic version of himself floundering as he tries and fails to handle his curious daughter. Finishing up with a now content Claudia the FBI agent expertly loosens his daughter’s grip, quickly switching the girls so he could finish changing them and get them ready for daycare at the office, immensely thankful he had pushed to have a daycare set up when they had relocated the unit to Beacon Hills so his fellow agents with kids didn't have to worry about whether their children were safe while they were at work or on assignment. 

"Da?" 

"No, I'm not.” 

Mitch said scowling at the girl in his arms as she stared at his face, tiny hands thankfully not pulling on his hair but instead resting on his cheeks, rubbing at his scruff as if fascinated by the facial hair that his counterpart didn’t have. It had started almost as soon as Stiles had switched the twins, the second of the two girls less grabby than her sister. 

"DA!" 

“I already told you I'm not, look see your dad is over there.” 

Mitch says pointing at Stiles, who now has Allison perched on his hip, his hair well out of her reach, trying to get across to the small human in his arms that he isn't her dad. Said dad who walks out of the room leaving Mitch to uselessly follow after him as Claudia continues her chant. 

“DA DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAA!” 

Claudia screams hands lightly slapping against his cheeks as Mitch glares at his alternate self, who is currently laughing his ass off at him. 

“Stop calling me that! And you stop laughing this isn't funny!” 

“It's actually incredibly funny. Now come along daddy #2 we need to get some grub into these two or we’re never going to make it to the office so we can try and figure out how to send you home.” 

Stiles remarks, laughing at the dark scowl that spreads across Mitch’s face at his second daddy comment, setting his daughter in her high chair before freeing his counterpart of his other baby girl so he can get started on breakfast and get their day underway. 

Lydia was glad she had elected to work from home today, her cramps much worse than they had the day before. Taking a sip of her tea, the banshee winces as pain seared across her abdomen, before setting aside the data she had been charting, rationalizing she had gotten more than enough done, as she is no longer in the mood to keep working as the pain rocked her body. Grabbing her tea Lydia heads into the kitchen in search of some of the chocolate chip cookies Stiles had made for the twins the other day when the front door is suddenly slammed open as her husband stormed into the house, carrying Claudia, while he yells at a frustrated Mitch, who is trying to dislodge Allison’s hand from his hair, following after her raging husband as he yells back. ‘God the two of them make such a weird sight.’ The banshee thinks as she watches both men set their respective child in a high chair while Stiles grabs a cookie each for the girls, effectively freeing Mitch from Allison’s grip, before the two were at it again. 

“I SAID NO OK! I’M NOT DOING IT! WE’LL FIND SOME OTHER WAY TO SEND YOU BACK!” 

“JESUS GROW UP, IT’S NOT A BIG DEAL! WE DO THIS RITUAL I GO BACK AND THE WITCH GETS HER SISTER BACK! WHAT’S THE ISSUE?” 

Lydia is glad Stiles had the foresight to put the twin's headphones on, blocking out the identical men’s fight, otherwise they would have had two screaming toddlers on top of the two screaming men. Stiles’ face twists at Mitch’s words, jaw clenching in anger as he looks like he is about two seconds away from throwing something at the other man. 

“NO BIG DEAL! ARE YOU SERIOUS! THE ISSUE IS THAT’S MY FUCKING WIFE AND I’M NOT DOING THIS!” 

“What’s this about your wife exactly?” 

Both Mitch and Stiles jump, startled at her voice neither one noticing her presence until she had spoken. ‘Some highly trained special agents they are.’ Lydia scoffs as she stares at the two men, waiting for answer as Stiles refuses to look at her, breathe still uneven from anger. Surprisingly it's Mitch who breaks their silence first. 

“Since Stiles is the one who technically interrupted the witch’s spell, the magic that brought me here is now tied to his soul. So, he needs to be the one who does the ritual with me and since you two have some weird mumbo jumbo magic tether between you, you also need to participate in the ritual we found otherwise I'm going to be stuck here forever.” 

“Ok so what about this ritual has him so worked up?” 

Lydia asks eyeing her husband who had refused to be part of the conversation any longer and is now angrily chopping vegetables for dinner, periodically playing with the twins before going back to his angry cutting. Seeing the tense hunch of his shoulder and the slight tremble of his jaw tells her just how upset Stiles is over this. 

“Uhh… Well, it's the part where we need to be drugged out of our minds with lust and then fuck on top of that magical tree in the forest before the of the next full moon.” 

“That's tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” 

Lydia notices Stiles has stopped cutting, shoulders visibly shaking as he tries to control his breathing. Once Mitch had finished explaining the ritual Lydia had immediately understood why her husband was so adamantly against it, the whole thing reminding her of the sacrifice they had done as children that had resulted in the worst time of their lives. Crossing the kitchen Lydia wraps her arms around her distraught husband, pressing her face into his back as she whispers reassurance to him while Mitch stands awkwardly near the twins, not knowing exactly what was going on but understanding that something had happened in the past that was influencing Stiles' feelings about doing the ritual. Mitch was a smart guy and he could read people pretty well, so it was pretty clear to him that the couple in front of him had lost someone important to them and if he’d have to bet it was probably because of some ritual they had done, which would explain his look-alike's behavior. Grief was something Mitch understood on a deep, personal level and if Stiles had been the one sucked into his universe Mitch wasn’t sure if he would have treated the other man as well as he's been treated. Does that make Mitch a bad person, probably but the operative wasn’t about to dive down that rabbit hole, afraid if he did, he wouldn’t be able to climb back out. All Mitch knew was he needed to go home and he needed Stiles to do that, there was no place for him here and he knew it. 

“Stiles if we don’t do this I’m trapped here and that kid is never going to get here sister back. And believe me if we don’t hurry her sister might not last long with my team, they are more of the shoot first ask questions later type of people. They are going to blame that girl for my disappearance.” 

That’s what that witch was at the end of the day, a 16 year old girl who was scared, alone and desperate to get back the only family she had left and if the assassin had to play the loss of a sibling card he would; having realized that if he and Stiles were the same person just in different dimensions then the FBI agent should’ve had a twin brother running around and had theorized that the fact that having them seen together would have led to some weird questions meant that his brother was gone. The anguished look on Stiles' face as he realizes he would be responsible for a young girl losing her sister was the final piece of info he needed to confirm his theory. Mitch tried not to feel bad as Stiles finally agreed to the ritual, letting his boss know to set everything up for tomorrow before he dejectedly returned to making dinner, an uneasy, sour mood hanging over them that even the toddlers had noticed causing then to cry until Stiles had picked them up and retreated upstairs with the girls, leaving Mitch and Lydia to finish making dinner in silence. 

The mood from the night before had carried into the next morning with Stiles eerily quiet, simply going through the motions as he clothed, feed and bundled up the twins into the car, dropping them off with Lydia’s mother before turning the car towards the preserve. Lydia had been holding his hand since they had dropped the twins off, both to offer her husband a bit of comfort and to calm her nerves over this ritual. She feels Stiles pull away, immediately missing his presence, as they reach the meeting point and see Stiles’ boss, the young witch and Scott waiting for them. 

“Let's go and get this over with.” 

Stiles says as he gets out of the car and makes his way towards his best friend, taking comfort in the fact that alpha was here to watch his back in case something went wrong. Once Mitch and Lydia had joined the group, they quickly make their way towards the Nemeton, an uneasy silence falling over them as they trek through the dense preserve. Stiles can feel his anxiety and fear skyrocketing as they break through the tree line surrounding the Nemeton’s clearing, causing Scott to reach over and grip his friend’s neck, softly whispering with his alpha voice in his ear to calm his human beta down. The young witch breaks from the group, setting up the materials needed for the spell, while Stiles’ boss begins passing out the drug the three of them need to take in order for the ritual to be successful. 

"Now you need to make sure to take this after your in place, it's going to hit you hard and fast.” 

The director of the FBI’s supernatural unit says, quickly looking over his best agent, worried about the state of his favourite agent knowing enough of his past to understand his hesitation. 

“Stilinski if you're really against this we can stop and find another way.” 

“If what Mitch says is true, that girl might not have the time if we wait. Just promise me it won't happen again, I can't do it again sir, I won't survive a second time.” 

Stiles says as Scott tightens his grip and Lydia slips into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face into his neck. The director nods, hoping he'll be able to keep that promise to his agent, while the witch returns, having finished setting up everything needed for the spell. 

“It's ready.” 

The witch, Scott and the director make their way out of the clearing wanting to give them a bit of privacy as Stiles and Lydia strip, deciding it would be better for Mitch to remained clothed so he isn't transported back naked. Lying down on the soft blanket that had been spread out on the trunk of the Nemeton Lydia quickly swallows her pill, immediately feeling her body start to heat up. 

“Lyds are you ok baby?” 

“Yeah Sti, just feeling a bit hot. You guys better get started before it starts getting worse.” 

Nodding Stiles nervously makes his way towards Mitch, who has a tube of lube in his hand, looking far more relaxed than a man who is about to fuck his doppelgänger stupid should be. Turning away from Mitch, Stiles leans forward onto the tree’s trunk keeping his eyes trained on his wife who has started playing with herself, the drugs starting to their job. 

“Sti baby I'm so wet, baby I need you.” 

Stiles shivers as he hears his wife’s words, jumping slightly when he feels Mitch’s hands on his waist. The FBI agent hisses as he feels his cheeks being spread, face burning in embarrassment as he feels the cool air on his sensitive hole. Hearing a click from behind him Stiles jumps when a cold, wet digit prods at his hole, rubbing at the tight skin. 

“Fuck that's cold!” 

“Sorry, try and relax. It will be easier I promise.” 

Nodding Stiles takes a deep breath, staring ahead at his wife trying to ignore how uncomfortable he feels as Mitch’s fingers rub at his pucker, the skin slowly giving away enough for a finger to slip in. Groaning Stiles squirms as he adjusts to the intrusion, thankful Mitch is giving him time to get use to his finger before he starts slowly moving. Mitch quickly adds more lube as he thrusts his finger in and out before slipping a second finger inside once he feels Stiles’ hole loosens. A strangled cry drawing the men’s attention to the squirming banshee who has slipped her fingers inside her cunt, fingers coated in her slick and period blood. 

“Stiles! Baby please I'm so hot, so empty! Need you baby! Please, please Sti please!” 

Shivering at Lydia’s begging, Stiles feels his cock hardening at the sight of his wife’s bloody, dripping cunt, quickly pushing back onto Mitch’s fingers trying to speed up the prep, worried about leaving Lydia alone for too long. Spurred on by the banshee’s cry the CIA operative quickly thrusts his fingers in, stoking and pressing against Stiles’ hot insides. Curling his fingers Mitch grins as Stiles cries out, realizing he has found his prostate, continuously aiming for the spot as he starts scissoring his fingers. As Mitch slips a third finger in, he tells Stiles to take his pill so he can start feeling the effects once he’s prepped before slipping a fourth and final finger in. Stiles moans as Mitch’s fingers begin to pick up in speed, body getting hotter and hotter as the drugs spread throughout his veins. 

“Mitch…mooooore…” 

“Ssssh I know man, I know.” 

“Please, please, please, I need more!” 

Stiles cries as his mind starts to get hazy, only aware of the fingers moving in his ass, loving the feeling of being stuff full. He can vaguely hear a female voice crying out for him and he sluggishly looks for the beautiful voice, finding his wife spread out in front of him, fingers thrusting in her dripping cunt. 

“STILES! STILES! AH AH AAAAHH BABY PLEASE SO EMPTY! NEED TO BE FILLED! 

“Fuuuuuuck Lyds….” 

Stiles moans as Mitch pounds his fingers against his prostate, hissing as a cold liquid is pushed into his burning hole. Mitch pulls his fingers free, ignoring Stiles’ whines and begging, and grips the back of the other man’s neck as he pulls him up and directs him towards his wife. Dropping Stiles onto his wife Mitch groans as he watches Stiles shove his face into Lydia’s bloody cunt, moaning as he eats his wife out, before he swallows his own pill and unzips his jeans, freeing his cock. Grabbing the lube Mitch slicks up his throbbing dick as he watching Stiles’ tongue thrust wildly into his wife, cock bobbing as they completely lose themselves in the lust of the drugs. 

“Baby your cock, please! Need you, need you s’bad!” 

“Lyds s’empty, need to be filled. MITCH PLEASE! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Please, please, please!” 

Stiles begs as he pulls off of Lydia’s cunt, face bloody, licking his lips before he lines his hips up and fucks his massive cock viciously into the wet, inferno of Lydia’s cunt, her cries music to his ears. Looking back towards Mitch, Stiles feels his mouth go dry when he sees that the other man is identical below the belt as well, pupils dilating as he watches him stock his large cock. Mitch catching Stiles’ gaze feels himself moving forward as his body burns with need, hands wrapping around his other self’s hips and forcing him to still his movements, ignoring Lydia’s indignant cries. Leaning forward Mitch seals his mouth against Stiles’ slick, hot hole, tongue shoving its way inside licking and sucking as the FBI agent bucks against his face. Pulling his face away from the twitching hole, Mitch drags tongue down Stiles’ taint to suck at his familiar balls while the other man grinds down into his wife. 

“Mitch, m’empty! Please need you cock! Fuck me, FUUUUCK MEEEE!” 

Stiles moans, eyes rolling back in his head as Mitch nips at his sensitive ball sack, hips jerking against Lydia’s weeping core, groaning as he feels the man’s cock press against his empty hole. Pushing back against the other man Stiles isn't disappointed when Mitch slams his massive cock into his empty hole down to the root, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in, not giving him a moment to adjust to the intrusion. Mitch’s wild thrusts slams Stiles back into the burning tight heat of Lydia, causing the couple to cry out at the rough fucking. Pushing back onto the huge, searing rod rearranging his insides Stiles mind is completely blank as he attaches his lips to Lydia’s nipple, hands leaving bruises on her hips. Lips on the back of neck draws in Stiles attention as he pulls of the swollen nipple leaving a trail of spit and blood behind, turning his head to look back before his blood covered lips are captured as Mitch shoves his tongue into Stiles’ slack mouth, forcing the agent to taste himself on the operative’s lips. Watching her bloody husband make out with himself has Lydia moaning as Stiles’ cock is assaulting her cervix, her own fingers rubbing at her clit and nipples as her orgasm starts building in her guts. A sharp jerk of his hips has Mitch ramming against Stiles’ prostate, moaning loudly as his ass is clenching around his thrusting cock. Between the assault to his prostate and the burning wet grip around his cock Stiles body is racked with a searing pained pleasure, eyes rolling back into his head as Mitch’s hand tightens around his neck. Moaning Stiles is now drooling as he struggles to breathe, black spots filling his vision while he begs for more, so close to his release. Mitch’s body is shaking, pleasure slamming through his body as he feels Stiles struggling to breathe under his hand, tongue sliding up the shell of his ear before he shoves Stiles roughly down onto his wife, the couple moaning loudly as the new position pushes Stiles deeper into the banshee. Mitch drapes his body over the couple, hips picking up in speed as he chased his approaching orgasm, not noticing the slowly forming portal as he slides his hand to the back of Stiles’ neck holding the other man is place while he pounds away relentless, barely aware of Lydia who cries out as her orgasm is rip out of her. 

“M-Mitch pleassseee. Gotta cum! Need t’cum! PLEASE LET ME CUM!” 

Feeling his wife falling apart on his cock as she orgasms, squirting around his burning cock, Stiles groans, begging Mitch for his own release as the other man suddenly slaps his ass hard. Another hard slap forces a broken moan out of Stiles, his eyes rolling back into his head, the bound magic exploding out of his burning body as his orgasm hits him hard before he passes out. Mitch feels Stiles clenching down on his cock impossibly tight as he comes, the tightness pushing his release over the edge as he floods his counterpart’s guts with his thick cum. Barely able to catch his breath, Mitch is violently ripped away from the couple as he's dragged through the portal before a confused, scared teenage girl falls out, hitting the surface of the Nemeton hard before the portal fizzes out of existence. 

Hearing the crackle of magic Scott rushes into the clearing, finding an unconscious Lydia and Stiles covered in blood and cum, and a panicking girl, who makes a break for the teen witch as soon as she enters the clearing. 

“Looks like the spell worked.” 

The director says handing Scott two large blankets before he heads to collect the couple's clothes, as the two girls cry and cling to each other. Scott wraps a blanket around Stiles, pulling him off Lydia before quickly throwing a blanket over her as well, as Stiles groans in pain, coming back to consciousness. 

“D’it work?” 

Stiles slurs exhaustion threatening to drag him back under, looking to Scott for confirmation. 

“Yeah man it worked. She's back and safe.” 

“Good. Imma sleep now.” 

“Yeah man. Get some rest.” 

Scott says before Stiles loses his battle with sleep, body going limp, releasing a soft snore as he buries into the warmth of his alpha, trusting the wolf to get him and Lydia to safety. Scott sighs in relief happy his friends are safe, scooping them up as he drains the human’s pain, knowing Stiles is going to be a nightmare when he wakes up, before following the witches and his friend’s boss out of the forest.


End file.
